


AMA's

by queenmyking



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:45:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmyking/pseuds/queenmyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys perform at the AMA's and you give Michael some congratulatory intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AMA's

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write idk why it took so long but I think it's pretty good.

Tonight was the night of the AMA’s. Michael invited me to go along and as I was on a break from school I was all for it. I wore a cocktail dress, nothing too flashy but not too dull; tonight was ultimately the boys’ night and I didn’t want to take away from any of it. Mike and I shared a hotel room and all four boys decided to come to our room to get ready together. I gave advice on hair styles and shared my blow dryer and straightener and argued with Michael about what he should wear. He ended up wearing whatever he wanted as usual and he looked hot as always. We rode over together and Michael and I were next to each other. The boys never usually got nervous but Michael had told me earlier that even though he was so happy that I would be there, he was also very nervous about it. 

A FEW HOURS EARLIER

“If I fuck up with you there then I’m going to be so embarrassed,” he said looking at me in the mirror. He fingers worked through his hair as he tried to get it to do what he wanted.  
“First of all, you’re not going to fuck up. And second of all, I will love you all the same even if that was a possibility. Which it’s not,” I reassured him. “Besides, you can just blame Luke.” He laughed.  
“But what if we don’t win what we’re nominated for,” he turned around and leaned against the counter top, his eyebrows scrunched together. I walked forward and hooked my fingers through his belt loops.  
“There’s no way you’re not going to win. Your fanbase is too huge and dedicated to let that happen. And even if someone else were to win, everyone is still so proud of how far you’ve come, especially me.” I winked and pecked his lips before getting back to my own hair.  
“You always know how to make a man feel good about his band,” he smiled and kissed my cheek.

BACK TO THE PRESENT

My hand rested on Michael’s leg during the drive over, my thumb leaving comforting movements along the fabric of his pants. The four of them were hyper and excited and we laughed the whole way over.   
I didn’t get to walk the red carpet with them, but I did get a seat behind Michael. A runner came to tell the boys that they were due backstage in about ten minutes and Mike flashed me a nervous smile. I leaned forward and massaged his shoulder. “You’re going to be perfect like you always are. You know how to perform and how to work a crowd. I’ll be right here watching and cheering you on like I always am,” I whispered in his ear. His shoulders relaxed beneath my hands and each boy gave me a kiss on the cheek before they left to go backstage.   
They were finally announced and the crowd around me was going wild. I stood up and instantly made eye contact with Michael who winked and went back to doing what he did best. I sang along and danced and pulled out my phone to snap a few pictures to post on Instagram later to show just how I proud I am of him. I looked around to the crowd and watched the people sing and dance along with them. Everyone in the room was buzzing and I could not have been happier. I watched Mike and the boys go crazy doing what they love and giggled when one of them tripped on something or when they looked at each other and started dancing. These moments are moments that I never forget. Being able to see him do what he loves makes everything we go through together worth it. Sometimes we fight and bicker about little things and we get upset because we’re not seeing each other enough. We’ve been put into a difficult situation but watching him do this makes everything worth it.   
After they finished performing and cleaned up a bit Michael came running back to me and picked me up.   
“That was absolutely amazing I’m so proud of you, baby!” I said and cupped his face in my hands.  
“That was so fun, did you see where Luke tripped on his chord? What an idiot.” He laughed and I pecked his lips. We sat back down in our seats and he batted my hands away as I fixed his hair. The presenter for New Artist of the Year came up and each boy sat forward on his seat. Michael shot me a hopeful look.   
“5 Seconds of Summer!” Michael jumped out of his seat and the three other boys cheered. Standing up and clapping, I wrapped my arms around Michael’s neck and kissed his cheek. I watched with pride as the boys went up to claim their award cheering them on with each step.

ON THE WAY BACK TO THE HOTEL

The boys were laughing and joking around on the drive back that night. Michael’s hands were intertwined with mine and I could not be happier to see him so elated. We got back to the hotel and all the boys were in our room again. I watched them play video games and eat pizza as we all talked about the performance and their award. The boys decided to go to bed one by one and soon our room was empty. As I was cleaning things off the desk I felt two large hands grab my hips and pull me back. I stood up straight and let Michael move my hair so his lips could get to my neck.   
“I thought they would never leave,” he breathed against my neck. I tilted my head back and hummed in response. “So tell me what you really thought of our performance,” he groaned into my ear knowing exactly what was going to happen.   
“I’ll show you,” I said quietly. Turning around I pushed him back to the bed and we crawled up to the headboard together. I attached my lips to nape of his neck and started unbuttoning his shirt. He groaned as I sighed the words, “What do you want, baby?”   
“I want your mouth around my cock,” he responded, matter of fact. I kissed down his chest and tore off my shirt before I unbuttoned his jeans. Tugging them down, his hard on sprang up and I grinned at him looking up under my hair. I twirled my tongue around the tip and his eyebrows scrunched together. I took him in as far as I could go and he swore under his breath. I sucked as I pulled my mouth off and his fingers tangled in my hair. His hips bucked as I took him in again and curled my finger behind one of his balls. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned and I licked up his length. I took him in once again before he pulled me off and growled, “I need you.” I pushed off my pants and straddled his waist. “Cowgirl?” He asked, smirking.  
“You’ve had a long night let me do all the work, baby,” I sighed and kissed his lips. He lined himself up at my entrance and I slowly let him in. “Mmmm,” we both moaned in unison. His hands gripped my hips and I started to get a rhythm. He bent his legs up behind me and I leaned back against his thighs. We both groaned at this new feeling and his fingers dug into my skin. I leaned forward placing both palms on his chest and I rested my forehead against his. My mouth fell open and I sped up and his thumb started working at my clit. “Oh shit,” I whispered. His kissed me and we moaned into each others mouths.   
“Come on, baby,” he urged and with a few more thrusts I fell apart around him. I rode out his climax and I fell on top of him burying my face in his neck. After a few minutes of catching our breath he whispered, “That was the best I’ve ever had.”  
I leaned up and kissed him. “Good, you deserved it.


End file.
